Black and White
by Jins-swords
Summary: When the hunter becomes the hunted, the normality of their lives is avoiding the darkness of death. Semi-AU. Still ninja world. NejiTen.


Hello fellow FFers. I just wanted to try my hand at something a bit different. This is darker than anything I've ever written, and I definitely think it could use some work but I haven't posted anything in such a long time so I just wanted to get it out. This was also written, or at least started, awhile back since Danzo is the Hokage, and that had been many chapters back in the manga.

It gets a bit citrusy but not too graphic (at least I don't think). Don't like, don't read.

I also apologize for any grammatical errors in advance.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

* * *

**Black Death**

Ninja assassins are rare and even rarer to find. They are secret ops and only the strongest can survive. Survival of the fittest they would say. But even the _fittest_ had their days.

In the hidden village of leaves, they were named ANBU.

Secret, quick, hidden, unidentifiable – these are the characteristics that portray a true ANBU member.

These deaths marked by ANBU were dark, sometimes gruesome, many times too much for even the strongest of ninja to withstand. Sometimes death came instantly, other times it was slow and agonizing. Either way, the darkness of death will eventually over come the light of life.

_Secret: _Missions are known only to those who are assigned by the village's Kage. No one else is to know, not even friends or family, and most definitely not the target. If the target is able to figure it out before it is too late…then bravo.

_Quick: _Chakra enhances movement, and with the right amount, ninja will be quick, sturdy, and efficient. There are time limits to reach targets, especially when targets are on the move. They must move quickly to the target, and must end the job even quicker. The target shouldn't know what hit them.

_Hidden: _Ninjas blend with the shadows. Day or night, they are to remain unseen, especially to those who _are _looking. They rely on all their senses to pinpoint the exact location of…well everything.

_Unidentifiable: _As an executioner wears his mask, an assassin hides his face – a painted porcelain mask, an animal, a predator. They all wear the same garb – the mask, the armor, the ninja blade strapped to their back, and their tattoo – the mark of an assassin, a hunter, and a killer. If gender is not obvious, then the tattoo will reveal it. Left arm for males, right arm for females.

The ANBU black ops would be a promising career and will earn recognition in shinobi rank. But what if you are no longer the hunter but the one being hunted?

* * *

When the wrong person is chosen as a village's Kage, the results can only be biased. Especially if Danzo were the successor. His root team would run the village, run the hierarchy of rules, run the most noted shinobi out of the village into purposefully become missing-nin.

Leading the life of a missing-nin is punishable by death and the culprits, when found, are executed on the spot. Hunting down missing-nin can be rather difficult, especially if the missing-nin were once part of the trained ANBU forces.

Tenten and Neji have been together ever since they defected from their village. Their home was no longer _theirs_, but anything was better than living under the rule of a power hungry, reckless Hokage. They had separated from Naruto, Sakura and Lee when groups of special ANBU – Root – were after them per orders of their _master_. They had been missing from their village no more than two days when they had to split into two groups to distract and to put it lightly, _give their pursuers a hard time. _

It has been six months now and the war seemed to have settled a bit. They were in hiding, refugees as one would say, but Tenten and Neji were still ANBU ranked shinobi, the latter a former squad leader.

They moved every two to three days. Small bustling town to the next, staying away from the hidden villages. They brought the majority of their savings and could live off of it for a long while. They would take on small jobs when ever they had the chance.

The first night of defection, they were paranoid. They didn't want to underestimate the abilities of Danzo's men. They didn't sleep. By the third night, they were much more relaxed, in a new town, a new inn, and far away from Konoha. They made love without distraction.

The first time Neji and Tenten had sex was when they were both 16. They both wanted to get it over with, so as friends, they decided to help each other out. If it weren't for the messy awkwardness, it wasn't so bad. It hurt her, it shamed him, but they had done it and they were no longer virgins. When Neji learned of Tenten using her body to ensure mission success, he hadn't been happy. When he went to confront her about it, it ended with them in her bed as he down right fucked her to his heart's content. Tenten had already been with three other men and this was only Neji's second time ever, but even she could admit that he had been much _better _than the others. She never slept with another man again.

While on the run, there were only so many things they could do. They tried to stay out of public as much as possible, and when they went outside, Tenten kept her hair in a low ponytail while Neji wore his hair high and wore sunglasses to shield his eyes, even at night.

They spent most of their time traveling or staying in the inn. When they were lucky, they would come across a hot springs resort and would spend a few more days than usual there. It was nice to relax in the midst of a non-relaxing time. Ninjas outside were battling, fighting for their Kage, but Tenten and Neji were soaking in steamy warm water, stress and worries evaporating through their pores to be forgotten within the steam. They would fight for their Kage, if their Kage had been worth it. But Hokage Danzo could solve his problems on his own for all they cared. He was the one who had declared war after all. If it also weren't for that damned Uchiha, times may also have been easier. The duo would attempt to end him if they were to see him out and about.

* * *

This new inn had rather large rooms and was much more luxurious than any other place they had been in. They were in a small town near Snow. It was rather frigid in the area but they were prepared for the worse, a little cold weather wouldn't delay their mission.

The bed was soft and comfortable. It was a queen size rather than the full or twin sized beds that were used in the previous inns they stayed at. And to think this place costs the same as any other inn. They were located near Snow after all, so customers were hard to come by.

Neji exited the shower, wearing a towel on his hips and rubbing another towel through his hair in an attempt to dry it. His hair took longer to dry than Tenten's much shorter cut.

Tenten looked deliciously tempting lying on the bed in only his shirt and dark red panties, staring at the ceiling in thought. He sat beside her and when their eyes made contact, they had their own silent conversation, seeking solace and consolation, putting the aggravating thought of war aside. As he bent down to press his lips to hers, one of his hands found her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek, and the other hand rested lightly on her flat tummy. His kiss was soft and warm, pleasing and intimate. His tongue brushed her lips as he pushed her shirt up slowly, stroking her soft skin as he went. His hands stopped just under her breasts when she removed the shirt herself.

Neji was so handsome; it was hard for Tenten to keep her hands off him. She touched his chest and the faint lines of his abdominals. He touched her breasts gently, massaging them and playing with her hardening buds, much to her pleasure. His touches were soft and simple but sent shivers throughout her body, begging him to do more (touch more). When he brought his whole body onto the bed, Tenten removed his towel and threw it to the floor. He stiffened if only slightly when she touched him where he longed for attention and gently moved her hand up and down as he continued kissing her face, kissing her neck, kissing the battle scars along her chest and down to her breasts.

The pleasing stroke of Tenten's hand ceased as he moved down her body and his member became out of her reach, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. His fingers found her slick folds, stroking and rubbing before filling her.

Tenten was quiet, she always was, aside from sporadic gasps and soft mewls. He watched as she closed her eyes in satisfaction and arched her back into him, her knee brushing against his erection. In a rush of anticipation and lust, he withdrew his fingers and entered her swiftly, earning him a much louder than usual groan.

They made love to escape – to indulge and treat themselves with pleasure, especially during this era of war. They hid in their rooms, hid away from people when outdoors; they didn't exist to the world, just another two faces in the crowd. Their single reality had multiplied into two – the reality of their own little world and the reality of the raging war.

* * *

Danzo was the reason many Konoha-nin were now missing-nin, they were out seeking freedom, waiting for Suna to relinquish their ally title with Konoha while adeptly avoiding hunter-nin. Forehead protectors were long gone, hidden beneath their personal belongings, at the very bottom of everyone's packs – everyone trying to go about naturally as they feigned the appearance of civilians.

For the time being, running was their only option. They weren't running scared, but running for what they believed in. It was only a matter of time before all former Konoha shinobi would gather and prepare for the imminent battle that would surely ensue. Kakashi should have been named Hokage and everyone, including Danzo, knew it. But now, Tenten and Neji only had each other. They knew they would meet back up with fellow missing-nins one day, but they both secretly enjoyed their own privacy. When the time came, they all would know.

Until then, they had to avoid injury and death. A death by assassination would mean Danzo was winning, and it can never be that way. His trained men are uniform, unfeeling, and reckless. Non root members were unique in their own ways. Different abilities, feelings, and personalities – all the things that made someone their own person, would always be important in the ninja world. As a ninja, violence is common, but there are so many other feelings in the world, whether someone should feel them or not is up to themselves and no one else.

Ninjas have families and from that, new generations of ninja are born. In the ninja world, there will always be hate, there will always be anger, wanting to avenge, but there will also be love, want and friendship, and that is how families will be formed.

* * *

Neji and Tenten had been traveling to Wind Country for the past 3 days. Time was running short, and the Konoha nin had to gather. Wind had relinquished their former relationship with Konoha and was now free to deal with them as they pleased instead of fighting along side them in the inane war that was sure to end in failure. Squadrons were formed, strategies made, and all the former teams of Konoha were ready to attack their own home. To take back what was theirs, and to overthrow the thick headed man known as their Hokage.

Neji walked up to Tenten as she strapped her large scroll to her back. His fingers brushed her stomach over her clothing to get her attention, and as she looked into his eyes, she knew he was feeling what she felt too. His hand lingered on her abdomen, pumping chakra into her, a protective barrier.

"Don't die." He whispered. There were many people bustling about, but now it was just the two of them in their own little world, his caress gentle and yet so powerful.

"You too." Tenten didn't let her emotions waver, it really wasn't the time.

Neji brought his head down to hers and hesitated a little before meeting her lips with a kiss. Neji was on the front lines, and would be far from Tenten who would be one of the last to enter the village. As he vanished in a wisp of smoke, she knew it was time.

She wouldn't die, she wouldn't allow herself, and neither would Neji. They still had too much to live for. They wouldn't allow themselves to be succumbed into the black darkness of death, but to stay in the bright white of life.

Tenten clutched her shirt where Neji's hand had been a moment ago, and let out a small sigh. She was already a few weeks along, but it wouldn't stop her from taking back her home. She could still fight, and would do so until the very end, even if she had been forced to the back with Genin and newly promoted Chuunin. This was their time, and they had to make sure there was a home for the next generation of shinobi.

In the shinobi world, there would always be hate and rage, but there can also be love, friendship and family.

The End

* * *

Sigh. I feel like I'm so emo. Sorry if you wasted your time reading this suckyness.


End file.
